The Journey
by creativebug1988
Summary: This is my version of the 4th season if Fi came back.
1. Chapter 1: Fi's Return

So Weird: The Journey

Chapter 1: Fi's Return

My gift had totally gone away, right? Wrong. Yeah, I did agree to block the sight to protect my family and have a normal life with my aunt Melinda. I didn't want this though. I only went to live with my aunt, so my mom, Jack, and the others didn't know that something was wrong. I'm pretty sure my mom knew though—just the way she looked at my ring after I told her that she should go back on tour and that I didn't want her to worry about me. I grew bored after awhile and wanted my sight back. I needed Annie, the spell book, and the wisp disk I saved to get my sight back though.

Ring! I picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Molly Phillips speaking. May I speak to Fi?" asked my mom.

"Hey mom!" I exclaimed.

"I just wanted to call to say that we're coming to visit you tomorrow and we wanted to know if you wanted to come back home on the tour bus."

"Of course, I do."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You'll have to share a room with Annie."

"That's okay. Well dinner's almost ready. Bye mom!"

"Bye Fi!"

I was so happy. I was finally going to be able to get back my gift. I was practically jumping for joy. My twin cousins came into the room and were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh hi Miranda, Maggie. I'm just happy that my mom is coming to visit. I'm most likely going back onto the tour bus," I said.

"That's cool—," Maggie started.

"—But we'll miss you," Miranda finished.

"I know. I just really want to be able to save my dad."

"We understand."

"Anyways, we better tell your mom."

We went downstairs and Aunt Melinda was making pizza for dinner. She had just pulled it out the oven when we got there. We sat at the table and Aunt Melinda cut the pizza.

"Aunt Melinda, my mom and the rest are visiting tomorrow and I'm gonna go back with them," I said

"That's great, Fi," Aunt Melinda

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pack tonight after dinner."

"Well I hope you'll have a lot of fun."

"Me too."

My aunt finished cutting the pizza and we all took our share. It was really good pizza. After we were done eating, we helped my aunt clean up. Then, I went upstairs to pack my stuff. I packed my laptop, the spell book, the wisp disk, clothes, and more.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Hey Mom, Jack, Annie!" I said excitedly as my family and Annie walked out the bus. I was really happy to see them all again and hugged them.

"Hi," said my mom.

"Hey little sis," said Jack.

"It's good to see you again," said Annie.

"You haven't been taking over my life have you?"

"No. Okay, so I did for a little bit."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm going to need your help later today once we leave. It's really important."

"Does it have to do with weird stuff?"

"Yes."

"Of course, I'll help you then."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Do you guys need something to eat?" asked my aunt.

"No, we just ate an hour ago," said my mom.

"So I guess you're going to go right away."

"Yeah, we need to get somewhere by tomorrow."

"I'm gonna go get my stuff," I said as I started heading inside again. Annie and Jack came with me to help.

"So what's the real reason your coming back?" asked Jack as he picked up one of my bags right inside.

"I want to save dad. I know it's dangerous, but I think the time has come."

"Really?" said Annie picking up another one of my bags.

"Yes."

We went back outside and into the tour bus. We put my things into my bedroom that I would be sharing with Annie and went back outside to say our goodbyes.

"Bye Aunt Melinda! Bye Miranda, Maggie! I'll miss you." I said as I gave each one of them hugs.

"We'll miss you, too," said my aunt, "Bye Molly."

"Bye Melinda," said my mom.

Jack, Annie and I headed back into the tour bus. My mom followed us in. On the bus were Ned, Irene, and Carey.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Fi." Carey said.

"What's up?"

"Not much. What about you?"

"Well, Annie and I were planning on going to our bedroom to do something, well, weird."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Anyways we're going now."

Annie followed me into my bedroom and I got out my laptop. We sat at our desk.

"So how am I going to help you?" Annie asked as I also got out the spell book.

"I need you to talk to this wisp thing that I saved onto a disk. I lost my sight a year ago and I can't figure out his name. You have to figure out his name so you have power over him and what spell I have to use to get my sight back."

"Is this gonna be hard?"

"I dunno. Maybe, maybe not."

I turned on my laptop and waited for it to be on. A few minutes later I put the disk in. As soon as I put the disk in a glow popped up.

"What's that?" Annie asked.

"The wisp thing I was talking about," I said.

"Oh."

"Hello Little Duck," the wisp said.

"It talks?" asked Annie.

"Yes," I said, "Now, as for you…wispy, Annie and I are going to figure your name, so we have power over you."

"She has the sight?"

"Yes, she does. Now we get one try to figure out your name, and if we don't, you get to leave my computer. Deal?"

"That's fine with me."

"You know I'm gonna get it on the first try since I have that hangman game."

"So you're gonna cheat again."

"Yup." I opened up the program and a text box popped up.

"How many letters are in your name?" asked Annie to the wisp.

"Seven," said the wisp without even thinking. I typed "7" in the text box. Letters started cycling around. Eventually, the cycling game reached a "B" as the first letter. A siren went off.

"So your name starts with a 'B,'" I said.

"Yes."

My program finally came to the wisp's name "Bricriu" and the siren went off. I smiled at Annie and she smiled back.

"Sucks for you, Bricriu because I just figured out your name once again," I said.

"Yes you did, Little Duck and don't forget it again."

"Oh, I won't," said I as I wrote his name on a piece of paper, "Now Annie, read his name and we'll both have power over him."

"Bricriu," said Annie.

"Now, tell us what page I need to go onto to find the spell we need to get my sight back. I don't care if there's vex attacks or anything like that," I said while opening the spell book.

"Okay fine, but don't say I didn't warn you in the first place. The spell is written in the sixth chapter, sixth page, first incantation. Annie has to say it," said Bricriu.

"I know that." I flipped the pages to page 321. I pointed it out to Annie.

"I have to say that spell?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. I know it's kind of weird, but it happens to be one of the only English spells in the book."

"Okay," she said just as I realized something.

"Can I have the ring to put on? It'll show me if my sight is really back or not."

"Sure." Annie slipped the ring off and put the ring on my finger. The engraving disappeared.

"You definitely want to do this?" Bricriu asked.

"Yes!" Annie and I said at the same time.

"The blanks in this spell are for whoever's name you are putting the spell on, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Though Fi closed her eyes, Fi now wants them open; take the power, light the light; willingly, Fi opens the door, breaks the lock, to see now again." My ring emitted a brief glow, and all the engraving appeared on it.

"It's done, Little Duck," said Bricriu.

"You know what I'm gonna let you go," I said, "I was gonna resave you, but since you helped me once again. You can leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just leave me alone for awhile."

"I'll be back someday." Bricriu left my computer and flew out through the window.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Annie.

"To vex someone."

"Oh."

"He'll definitely be back." I turned off my computer and put the book back onto the bookshelf.

"Right."

"Should we see what the others are doing?" I stood up and went over to the door of my room. Annie also got up.

"Sure. Oh, did I tell you Jack and I are going out now?"

"Really?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is. I'm just surprised."

"Good surprised or bad surprised?"

"Good surprised." I smiled and Annie smiled back. We went into the room where everyone else was except Ned since he drives. My mom was getting out her guitar. Annie and I entered the room just as my mom sat down on the couch.

"Mom, are you going to sing?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you two joining us now?" my mom asked.

"Yes, we're done doing our work. Where exactly are we going tomorrow?" Annie and I sat by my mom.

"Back to Hope Springs…just for a little bit though. You'll be really happy though once you find out why."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Oh."

"Should I start singing my new song now?"

"Yes," said everyone. My mom started singing a song she called "Forever". It was a really beautiful song. Everyone clapped when she was done singing.

"You guys like that song?"

"Yeah," said Jack.

"I just finished it last night."

I was in another world during the conversation after my mom's song. What could possibly be in Hope Springs that I would be really happy about? Little did I know that there was someone from my past that wanted to see me again and come along on my journey at least for a little bit.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I would continue this story, but I can't write from the input. I just don't understand how to put dialog, a plot, and emotion all in the same story. If I heard something positive, I would continue, but that's not going happen.


	3. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note

I'm really not continuing. My story was only going be in Fi's point of view (to the last person who reviewed). I'm just not into it anymore especially after being in writer's block now for more than 3 months. It's not fun in general actually. I'll rethink about my story and have another author note in a month or something. I might change the story to third person depending if my writer's block/no fun syndrome ends.


End file.
